We are Singing what Now?
by IHeartFantasy
Summary: Since the main cast of the show are bored out of their minds, Marik suggests they go to his fav karaoke bar. Reluctant at first, some of the the gang find themselves singing song parodies while at the karaoke bar. Soon it becomes apparent that doing this task is actually kind of fun, and so the gang begins regularly going to the karaoke bar. Contains YGOTAS personalities


**This is the first time I'm writing a fanfic in this style, one that requires a leading-up-to kind of writing, since this fanfic consists of song lyrics.**

**This fanfic is YGOTAS characterized, so there will be references to things from that (like a certain pairing between a kitty-cat and Egyptian).**

**Ok, so a few days ago I had this urge to write parody lyrics sung by some YGOTAS guys to the song Starships. I wasn't planning it, as it just happened to me. And now I find myself writing _more _parody song lyrics. So this fanfic was born because of that. XD**

**I think you will find my lyrics both funny and fitting to the characters. I kept some lyrics the same, for the sake of the people I have sing those verses, but the majority of the song lyrics are my parodied ones.**

**Anyway, enjoy~!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, YUGIOH THE ABRIDGED SERIES, OR THE SONG STARSHIPS BY NICKI MANIJ**

* * *

We are Singing what Now?

* * *

Chapter One

Starships

As much as he wished it, Atem _really _did not want to be at the current location he was at now. He wanted to be somewhere else _but here_. Unfortunately, the Egyptian Gods were not compelling.

He remembered how he ended up here with his friends.

They had been at Yugi's place, trying to figure out what to do. Since no new episodes had been made lately in the Abridged series, the YuGiOh universe was in omake mode and therefore he had his own body, as did Bakura and Melvin.

Joey had suggested that they play a children's card game, but Yugi had said that was all they did on the show. Seto told Joey he was an idiot for not remembering that, prompting the blonde-haired Brooklyn accented teen to start an argument with the brown-haired CEO. This made everyone groan and ignore the two.

The other villains of the show, Bakura, Marik, and Melvin were also at Yugi's place. The three had chorused they had been bored and decided to bother them.

At some point, Marik's eyes had lit up and he declared he knew what they should all do. Bakura had asked what he was planning; Atem had sensed some sort of dread in Bakura's eyes.

Marik had grinned and said that they all should go to a karaoke bar. This suggestion caused a protest from all around the room. After hearing everyone's complaints, Marik had asked if anyone else had other bright ideas, to which no one answered. Satisfied, the light blonde-haired Egyptian made everyone go to his favorite karaoke place.

And so, Atem found himself sitting at a table with his friends watching a bunch teens pathetically try to sing some pop-hit songs. Some people were good, and others were just downright horrible.

Joey plugged his ears as a girl tried singing a note that was too high for her voice. Her voice cracked and she ended coughing, running off the stage.

"Geez, no one here knows how to sing at all," said Tristan, drinking down a soda.

"Tristan, I'm surprised you even know what singing is," Téa said.

_I'm surprised _she _can even sing,_ Atem thought, looking around the room for something interesting to do. He spotted Marik trying to convince Bakura to sing a song up on the stage.

"For the last bloody time Marik, I don't sing!" Bakura shouted, banging the table frustrated.

"But what about that video of everyone singing 'bout how Atem was leaving them at the end of the series?" Marik asked tilting his head at Bakura confused. "You sang then!"

"That doesn't count," said Bakura.

"And what about Pharaoh's Throne?" Melvin cut in the conversation, grinning at Bakura. "You did a good job in that video."

"_That _was a music video," Bakura snapped. "That is completely different! I _had _to sing in that! It was a _music video!_"

Atem got up and walked over to their table. "If I can add in a statement," he said. "I remember you enjoying doing that number."

Bakura grabbed Marik's soda; he threw the contents of said drink onto Atem's face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Pharaoh_," he said sarcastically. "Sorry if I _ruined _your hairdo."

"Please, his hairdo looks bad even without soda in it," said Seto, walking up to join the group.

"That hurts Seto," Atem said, using a napkin from the table to dry his face. "Didn't your parents teach you any manners? Oh wait, you had none."

"Grrrrr!" Seto grunted, balling his fist and throwing it at Atem.

Using his opponent's momentum to his advantage, Atem easily dodged Seto's attack; the CEO found himself falling onto the ground.

"Hah hah!" Joey cheered, skipping as he ran over to the group. "Even when we don't do a children's card game, you still loose Kaiba!"

"Shut up Wheeler," Seto growled, getting up and dusting himself off. "You are in no position to be saying that to me."

"Aw really?" Joey smirked, crossing his arms at Seto. "Says the guy who lost to the King of Games last episode."

"Do you want me to punch you, Wheeler?" Seto asked, balling up his fist. "'Cause if so, I'd be happy to oblige."

Yugi sneaked in between the two. "Now guys, c'mon!" he said frantically. "We're at a karaoke bar! This is a place to have fun in, not fight each other like always!"

"Places like this are where people get drunk and act like complete idiots," Seto said crossly. "Since I'm Seto Kaiba, having that happen to me would be suicide."

"I'm not even sure you know what fun is," said Atem, looking at Seto smugly. "You never try to learn what it is."

Seto laughed. "Please! Having fun is what you and your dorky gang of idiots do! I, on the other hand, have no time to do such a thing!"

Mokuba chose that moment to pop out of nowhere. "Seto, can we go to the arcade? The music here is really loud!"

"Shut up, Mokuba," Seto said stiffly.

Mokuba made a sad face before sitting down next to Serenity and Ryo, who were looking around awkwardly.

"I don't know what to do here," Serenity murmured. "I've never been to karaoke bar before."

"Whenever I'm at karaoke bars for some odd reason I'm flirted with from guys," Ryo said. "No one seems to realize that I'm a guy myself!"

"Seto always ignores me…" Mokuba muttered. He then noticed the presence of Ryo. "Hey, who are you?"

Ryo was surprised. "What do you mean? I'm on the show!"

"Nope, never seen you before," Serenity said. "Although you _do _look kind of familiar…"

"I'm the host to Bakura!" Ryo cried out. "How can no one remember that? I'm a vital character to the show!"

"If you were a vital character to the show you would be a main character," said Mokuba.

"But aren't you a minor character too, Mokuba?" Ryo asked the younger kid.

"…I'm not actually sure," he said. "But since my big brother is a major villain in the show, I guess I'm a main character!"

"What about you Serenity?" Ryo asked.

"I'm a main character too," she said. "Sorry, whoever you are."

"My name is Ryo!" Ryo said.

"Never heard of you," Serenity said, pulling out her phone to play some video games.

"Aggh!" Ryo cried out, throwing his hands in the air. "Why doesn't anyone remember me?"

At the table where he was sitting, Marik got up and stood on it. "I have the perfect idea to settle our differences!" he declared loudly, causing the people around the table to look up at him.

Bakura groaned at this, making a face palm. "_Please _don't say what I think he's about to say…" he muttered softly to himself.

"Let's sing a song! But not just _any _song! A parodied song!"

"Haven't we already done that already?" Joey asked. "I mean, it's getting kind of boring."

Marik nodded. "That may be true, but look at the song that's up on the karaoke screen!" he said, pointing. "We haven't tried _that one _before!"

They looked up at the song's name.

"What?" Bakura said, shocked. "No way! I'm _not _singing that, parody song or no parody!"

"I'm actually interested in what parodied lyrics we can come up with," Atem murmured. "It seems like fun."

"I'll sing that if you guys will," Melvin said, causing them to look at him. "What? Even _I _can sing. Look at Marik!"

"Hey!" Marik cried out. "That hurts! I sing great!"

"Nyeh, I guess I'll give it a shot," Joey murmured.

"I'll sing! That song looks cool!" said Yugi.

"I'm not singing," Seto said. "_Period_."

Atem laughed. "Oh c'mon, Seto! What, are you afraid of losing because you can't sing good?"

Seto growled. "The only person who will loose will be you and Wheeler!" he shouted.

"Yeah right, Kaiba!" Joey said laughing, holding his stomach. "I don't think you're much of a singer!"

"Funny, I could say the same for you too, Wheeler," Seto murmured smirking.

"What? Ya take that back Kaiba!"

"Make me."

"Grrrrr…"

"Calm down Joey," Atem said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "He'll lose once we're done."

"We will see who loses, Muto!" Seto shouted, walking up to the stage.

Marik was about to follow the others when he noticed Bakura wasn't getting up from his seat.

"Aw, c'mon Fluffy!" he moaned, grabbing at Bakura's shirt and trying to get the white-haired teen off his chair. "It'll be awesome!"

"No way!" Bakura hissed, pushing Marik away from him. "I _won't _sing that song! Besides, why should I? I'll embarrass myself!"

"What if you sang this verse at the beginning?" Marik asked, and whispered said line in Bakura's ear.

Upon hearing the verse, Bakura smiled. "Well, since it's _that _verse…" he murmured. "Fine. I'll do it. But you'll owe me, Marik!"

"Alright!" Marik cheered, pulling Bakura toward the stage. "This'll be fantastic!"

Ryo took the moment to stand up. "Hey guys, can I join in the singing too?" he asked.

Bakura glanced at his host. "Why would you want to join us?" he asked. "You don't sing!"

"You're the other half of me!" Ryo cried out. "If you can sing, then so can I! I mean, look at Melvin!"

Melvin overheard this. "He's got a point, ya know!" he called out from his position onstage.

Bakura shook his head. "Sorry Ryo," he said. "Maybe next time. …_If _there is a next time."

Ryo stared sadly as Marik and Bakura joined the others onstage. He sighed loudly and sat down in his seat sadly.

Marik ran around the stage handing everyone microphones. The microphones he was handing them were the kind that went on top of their heads.

"So, how do we do this?" Atem asked once everyone had his own microphone.

"We just sing lyrics that fit with the originals," explained Marik. "It's easy! Is everyone ready?"

The others nodded.

Marik pointed at the DJ who was on the club side of the building. "Hit it!" he shouted.

The music started playing, and Atem was the first one to sing.

_Atem: We're on_

Yugi followed him up.

_Yugi: Let's go to the island, flyin'_

_Let's go get away_

_They say, what they gonna say?_

_Have a duel, cool, found the Millennium Puzzle_

Bakura smirked before singing his line.

_Bakura: Bad boys like me, is hard to come by_

Joey panicked for a second before coming up with his verse.

_Joey: The Dragon, magic, let's go get it on_

Melvin followed him with his verse.

_Melvin: The Realm, dwell, yes I'm in the Realm_

Marik rolled his eyes at Melvin's verse and sang his verse load.

_Marik: Is it bad, good, leave a good tip_

Seto gave out a serious face singing his verse.

_Seto: I'ma screw the rules and don't give two shits_

By now, everyone seemed to get the hang of it, and sang together.

_All: I'm on the platform, platform_

_I love to Duel_

_So give me more, more_

_Til I can't stand_

_Get on the platform, platform_

Melvin caught Joey's eye and Joey reluctantly sang a verse with him.

_Melvin and Joey: Like it's your last chance_

_All: If you want more, more_

Atem sang the verse faster than everyone else did so he would stand out.

_Atem: Then here I am_

Annoyed at how Atem took the verse first, Bakura scowled and decided to poke words at him. He turned and walked up to Atem, singing his verse and pushed Atem at his second verse.

_Bakura: Duel Monsters were meant to invade_

_So get out of my way_

Not at all intimidated, Atem followed Bakura's example, poking Bakura in the chest at his first verse, and made some "come at me" motions with his hands on his second verse.

_Atem: Can't stop 'cause I'm the King of Games_

_Let's do this one more time_

Joey caught the action between the two and decided to be the backup vocals.

_Joey: (Oh oh, oh oh)_

Melvin had watched Bakura interested and now caught Marik's eye. The two of them sang out after one another.

_Melvin: Duel Monsters were meant to invade_

_So get out of my way_

_Marik: Let's do this one last time_

Since he had not sung alone since the beginning, Yugi took the chance to have a solo verse.

_Yugi: Can't stop..._

Seto decided that it was the moment to have everyone know he was better than and was richer than him or her too.

_Seto: (We're higher than on a blimp) X3_

At Seto's verse, the others glared at him as he sang. Seto smirked before continuing the song.

_Seto: Jump in my Blue Eyes jet_

_I own that_

Atem smiled before singing at Seto, telling the CEO that even if he cheated in his duels he still won.

_Atem: And I ain't playin' by the rules_

_I owe that_

Bakura caught Marik's eye, knowing the verses that were coming up next. Marik nodded, understanding that Bakura wanted him to sing the verse after him.

_Bakura: But fuck who you want, and fuck who you like_

_Marik: That's our life, there's no end in sight_

Melvin laughed aloud at the irony of the verses and took the chance to sing the next verse in a way that scarred some people watching the group perform.

_Melvin: Twinkle, twinkle little star_

Atem still wanted to poke fun at Seto, so he sang his next verses at him.

_Atem: Now everybody let me hear you say pharaoh pharaoh pharaoh_

Seto rolled his eyes at Atem's lyrics and glared at him.

_Seto: Now I'll screw the rules 'cause I'm Kaiba fool_

Melvin interjected the next verse, laughing loudly when Marik responded to his lyrics by glaring at him and singing a verse.

_Melvin: And if you're a G, you a gay, gay gay_

_(Marik: Am not!)_

Joey took the chance to make a jibe at Melvin, who glared at him in response to his verse.

_Joey: My name ain't Susan, you can call me Joey_

Once again everyone sang their respective lyrics for the rest of the song.

_All: Get on the platform, platform_

_Melvin and Joey: Like it's your last chance_

_All: If you want more, more_

_Atem: Then here I am_

_Bakura: Duel Monsters were meant to invade_

_So get out of my way_

_Atem: Can't stop 'cause I'm the King of Games_

_Let's do this one more time_

_Joey: (Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Melvin: Duel Monsters were meant to invade_

_So get out of my way_

_Marik: Let's do this one last time_

_Yugi: Can't stop..._

_Seto: (We're higher than on a blimp) X3_

For the last chorus, the group all looked at the audience and sang.

_Bakura: Duel Monsters were meant to invade_

_So get out of my way_

_Atem: Can't stop 'cause I'm the King of Games_

_Let's do this one more time_

_Joey: (Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Melvin: Duel Monsters were meant to invade_

_So get out of my way_

_Marik: Let's do this one last time_

_Yugi: Can't stop..._

_Seto: (We're higher than on a blimp) X3_

Everyone in the building clapped at the performance, the group gave out bows as they were applauded. Marik collected the microphones and gave them back to an employee.

"That was really fun!" Yugi said as he walked off the stage. "Sure, it wasn't a children's card game, but making up the lyrics was cool!"

"Did you see Kaiba's face as he sang?" Joey asked, snickering. "He was singing with a serious expression! It looked like he wasn't having fun at all!"

"That's because I _wasn't _having fun, Wheeler," Seto hissed. "Singing with you was the worst thing to have ever happened to me."

"Then why did you agree to sing in the first place?" asked Atem.

"To prove that I could sing better than you, Muto!" Seto shouted at him.

"Uh huh," Atem said. "So it wasn't because you knew I could sing better than you?"

"What?!" Seto gasped. "That is no the reason at all! I…! I wanted to prove…!"

He pointed at Joey. "…That I can sing better than him, that's why!" he finished. "So there!"

"Keep telling yourself that Kaiba," Atem said, walking past Seto and heading to the door. "We both know I was _so _much better than you."

"Yeah, what he said!" Joey added. "Smell ya later, Kaiba!"

"Why you…!" Seto growled, going after them. "Say that to my face Wheeler!"

Marik was cheering as he and Bakura walked off the stage.

"Whoo-hoo!" he cried out. "That was awesome! I told you that would be fun, Fluffy!"

"Don't call me that!" Bakura shouted, and sighed deeply. "…And yes, I _do _suppose that was fun."

"I knew it!" Marik said, punching Bakura's arm. "I _knew _you would have fun!"

"Hmmm, yes indeed," murmured Bakura, rubbing where Marik punched him.

Marik looked at him closely. "Oh, and Bakura, why did you choose to sing those lyrics at that point?" he asked. "I don't get it."

Bakura's eyes widened at this statement, and he stared at Marik in shock. "You mean you don't understand what I meant in those lyrics?" he said. "I thought that was why you sang the lyrics after those!"

"What?" said Marik. "No! I sang them because they were in the song! …Wait a minute, you actually _meant _saying those words?!"

"Yes I did, you bloody idiot!" Bakura shouted, thwacking Marik's forehead with a finger in anger. "Why _else _would I have sung those words?"

Marik rubbed his head. "I thought you were singing those lyrics 'cause they were in the song!" he cried out. "I didn't think you would actually _mean _them!"

"Well of _course _I meant them!" Bakura scowled, walking a few feet away from Marik. "How stupid are you exactly Marik? Geez!"

"Look, I don't understand what the problem is," said Marik, glaring at Bakura.

Bakura smirked. "Of _course _you don't. You _never _do."

"What did I do wrong, Fluffy?" Marik asked seriously, putting his hands on his hips. "_Exactly _what is it that I did wrong? Tell me!"

"Why should I?" said Bakura, looking at Marik. "You wouldn't understand what I mean! You know what? Forget it! I'm going home!"

Bakura turned and ran out of the building; Marik stared at him in shock. He was startled when a hand touched his shoulder; he looked up to see Melvin next to him.

"I think it's time you figure it out," Melvin said to him.

"Figure out what?"

"I think you _know_ what I mean, Marik."

"Wha…?" Marik said, mouth open before realizing what Melvin was implying. "I've told you a million times, Melvin! I'm _not _gay! _You _are!"

Melvin laughed. "I'm another personality of you!" he replied. "Saying _I'm _gay is like saying _you _are! …Which in this case, it is true."

Marik pushed Melvin away from him. "You forget the universe is in omake mode!" he told Melvin. "So we're separate people!"

Melvin took out his Millennium Rod and rubbed a finger on it. "Hmmm, yes that is true," he murmured. "But that _doesn't _get rid of the fact that you _are_, Marik."

"I am not!" Marik shouted.

"Suuuuuure you aren't Marik, sure you aren't," said Melvin, laughing and walking away.

"Hey!" Marik called out at him. "I mean it! I, Marik Sebastian Ishtar the third, am _not gay!"_

"Yes, you are!"

"_No_, I am not!"

Téa and Tristan were leaving when she thought of something.

"Hey Tristan?" she asked.

"Yeah?" Tristan said.

"Do you think we might end up coming back here?"

"Hmmm… I don't know, maybe."

"Oh great!" Téa groaned. "What songs are they going to do _next?_"


End file.
